1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a handling apparatus for a moving part. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handling apparatus for a moving part which handles a gap/step of moving parts such as the doors, the hood, and the trunk of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, moving parts such as doors, a hood, and a trunk are mounted on a vehicle and they necessarily have a gap/step. The gap/step is usually generated particularly between the front door and the rear door and has influence on the external appearance of vehicles. Accordingly, it is required to measure and manage a gap/step in the vehicle body line.
However, since there is no striker and latch in the vehicle line, the closed conditions of moving parts are different from those of a finished vehicle. Accordingly, handling apparatuses using a vacuum cup and a magnet have been developed.
In those handling apparatuses, however, a handling apparatus using a vacuum cup uses a pneumatic system, so the structure is complicated and maintenance is difficult. Further, a handling apparatus using a magnet causes a problem of magnetization and external dents. Further, since there is a need of a process of measuring a gap/step after handling by the handling apparatuses, it is difficult to reduce the process cycle time.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.